


The Weight of My Words

by aussiesacc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: DNF, M/M, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiesacc/pseuds/aussiesacc
Summary: Dream finds himself in a crisis when he realizes his friend may mean more than a friend to him. They’d never met before, and George had never seen Dream’s face before. Until now.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Nightmarish Thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> A few preliminary reminders: PLEASE GIMME A KUDOS IF YOU WANNA SEE MORE. CONTRARY TO POPULAR BELIEF, WHEN SOMEONE LIKES YOUR SHIZZ YOU FEEL MOTIVATED. Also! Feel free to comment suggestions! I’ll more than likely read every comment, and try to place ones in the story I feel are fitting or I just wanna see! I can do some teaser chapters as well!

Dream jolts forwards, catapulting the sleeping ball of fluff across his sheets; his cat that had been previously nestled on his firm chest was now half way across the mattress. He runs his fingers through his hair, eventually resorting to tugging on the thick blonde locks. Again? He stares forward at Patches, apologetically scratching behind her ear and frowning.

“I’m so sorry baby...” 

His head shifts down to his hands, tracing the structure with his eyes. He rotates them, searching for the invisible ropes that tore into his skin just seconds earlier. Pushing himself up by his nearly scarless arms (built with pure muscle from his dedication to working out), he checks his clock; realizing what time it is. Mumbling softly, he presses a hand against his chest, bare from his lack of a shirt.

“I wonder what time is is for George.”  It should be like... 9 or 10, right? He reaches for his phone, aiming to open safari and confirm if his math is correct. 7:35 AM. Is his clock wrong? He rubs his eyes and realizes his vision was blurred. It’s 2:34 am.

Dream shakes his head.  _Of course it wouldn’t be midnight you dumbass. You climbed into bed around that time._ 7 am. George normally sets his sleep schedule around Dream’s, so he’s more than likely in his bed, sound asleep. Dream rubs his eyes groggily, and makes his way to his kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. Why was he so in-tune with George? He thinks of who else he could call at this time. Bad? No way. It’s the same time where Bad’s at and he’s definitely asleep at this time. Sapnap? Only an hour ahead. So, no. His mind bounces back to George.  _ Never mind. Let him sleep. _ He chugs the rest of his water and sloppily wipes his mouth of any remaining liquids. He could try and go back to bed, but he knows all he’s going to do is toss and turn in his hot sheets; and he won’t be dipping back into unconsciousness, especially with the nightmare he had. Visions of it flicker through his mind. He can never remember all of it. For years on end, he has had this... nightmarish thought. He wakes up on a raft. Behind him, he can hear someone tightening rough threads. Every time he looks back, the figure pushes his head forward again. He knows that hand. He recognizes it every time he looks at his own. The dream flickers back into his mind. This time, he remembers more. After the figure pushes his head forward, Dream tries to get up. The figure, once again, pushes him back into place. He tries fighting them, but to no avail as his wrists and ankles are bound by the ropes he heard being tightened when he woke up. Blood cakes where the ropes lie, breaking the surface of his skin. He looks around, to see where he’s at.  _ No where. _ The voice calls, reading his mind. He grows restless. An ache floods his body. He squirms as hard as he can, trying to get out of the ropes, and the person trapping him to one location on the raft. He knows logically he should be able to break through the ropes, as they are thin- but as with all dream logic, he fails. He’s scared of the day when he finally does break free. When he sees the face. His face. The dream ends with him getting hit in the head with a large glass bottle. He blinks his eyes a few times, pushing away the memories that flood his mind every time he wakes up from that nightmarish thought .

____

A good thirty minutes passes and Dream feels his head dip down and his eyelids grow heavy, surrendering to exhaustion. He slowly trudges to his bed to sleep: To no avail. As soon as he reaches for his comforter, he’s awake again.  _ So much for that. _ He thinks. Dream is sick and tired of not being able to get a good night’s sleep. According to his doctors, he has no medical conditions preventing him from that, so he assumes it’s just from his shaken state when he awakes from his incubus. He lets out a shaky breath and leans back into his bed. Eventually, his heart will calm down. Eventually.

____

Around an hour and a half of staring at the ceiling goes by and Dream finally allows his eyes to shut. He slowly drifts into a familiar scene. He feels the ropes cutting into his skin. His heaving, shaky breaths are all he can hear. He turns his head around, knowing that his hand is going to push him back. _Wait. What?_ His eyes grow wide as he realizes the hand isn’t his own.

“I-“

“Shhhhh.” The voice calls out. Dream’s face flushes red. _Why is George here?_

Just as he pieces everything together, the figure steps out into view. He is still bound up. George squats down, in front of his face. “Why didn’t you call?”

Dream opens his mouth but nothing comes out. “Since you didn’t, I’ll just have to keep you bound, and make you suffer.” He smirks. “I quite enjoy seeing you like this, actually. So helpless. So eager.” George brings a soft hand to his face. Using his index finger, he lifts Dream’s chin towards his face.

_What is he doing?_ He lets out a shaky breath, taking in his newly daring friend. That word. What’s wrong with that word? Friend. It doesn’t sit right with him in this moment. George’s face draws closer to him, and Dream feels his face burning, with... his eyes widen. “Cat got your tongue?” George mutters, softly, yet so playfully and flirtatiously. Dream frantically tries to break the tension and ease the situation, but finds himself unable to move. Not because he can’t, he can. But... he won’t. George leans in even more, and Dream is able to feel his hot breath against his already steaming face. He closes his eyes, eager for what’s going to happen next. Eager? He jolts forward in his bed, feeling around. The dream is over.

“Fuck.” He mumbles, rubbing his eyes. How long had he slept for? He checks his clock. 7:52. Good enough.

Dream groggily yanks himself out of bed to get some coffee. As he smacks his hand against his door frame, he hears his phone ring. He answers, sucking in a breath.

“Hey.” The voice at the end of the call yanks him back to reality. To his friend.

“Hey.” Dream responds dryly. “Sorry if I sound tired, I just woke up.” He drags his feet along the hardwood floors as he heads for the kitchen, this time with a thin piece of technology between his palm and ear.

“I know.” George lets out a light giggle.

“Wanna hop on the smp? I was thinking about streaming right about now.”

Dream rubs the back of his neck, tickling from his hair. “Sure, anything to get me up.”

“Have you eaten yet?” George voiced his concern, as he knows Dream doesn’t often think about eating.

“Does day old coffee count?”

George huffs. “That’s not food. And what have I told you about coffee?”

Dream lets out a small laugh. “Whatever mom.”

“I’m serious, Dream.”

The sound of a notification chimes on Dream’s phone. He checks it. George sent him a link to some sort of tea.

“Really?” Dream snickers.

“Open the link, idiot. And buy it.”

Dream lowers the phone from his ear, putting George on speaker. “Wow, pressuring me to buy things? Is this your new merch?” He pauses for effect. “You could’ve just said so, I’ll gladly support you.” Dream exaggerates his voice.

George stays silent until Dream admits he’s done.

“Send proof.” George’s strict voice echoes through Dream’s room.

“Really?” He laughs.

“I’m serious!” George tries to hold back his happiness.

Dream tugs at the crouch area of his pants. He then sighs, and sends screenshot proof of his purchase.

“Good. Now you can actually fuel your body with something other than disgusting coffee.”

“Easy for you to say.” Dream rolls his eyes and smirks. “So when is that stream starting?”

“When you get something to eat.” George replies with a snarky voice.

Dream huffs and heads to his kitchen. He grabs a bowl, milk, and cereal.

“Are you seriously eating cereal?”

“Yep.” Dream snickers.

A good twenty minutes pass of Dream struggling to hold his spoon with a numb arm, and he finally finishes.

“Are you done yet?” George whines.

“Yes gogy. I’m done eating the food you yelled at me to grab.” Dream waits for George’s rebuddle, but nothing comes. George just sighs.

He can hear George’s muffled laughter from his hand pressing against his mouth, and his soft lips. Dream feels a trace of angst and quickly snuffs it out before it kindles.  _ What the hell is wrong with me today? _

a few minutes pass and Dream finally makes his way to his office chair, dragging it out from its pushed in position. He plops down into the cushion and presses the power button to his computer. He shakes his mouse and watches as the large screen in front of him blinks to life. Yet another day of watching George’s face on his buzzing monitor.

”Hey everyone!” George smiles and waves at his camera. “I’ve decided it’s about time I streamed the long waited prison break for Dream.” He laughs.

Just then, a server chat pops into view.

_ Dream has joined the game. _

”speak of the devil,” George laughs. “I’m gonna call him real quick guys.”

George mutes himself, knowing he’s already on call with Dream.

“George- do I need to take you to a doctor?” Dream’s voice is loud and lighthearted.

George just laughs. The corners of his mouth pull back to reveal a bright smile, gaping open as air huffs in and out, frantically trying to make its way into his lungs. To no avail. George catches his breath and unmutes himself.

”Guys, I am seriously an idiot.”

He holds up his phone to reveal Dream’s small name.  _ Clay <3\.  _ His heart pounds. Why was there a heart? Dream shakes his head. They’re friends. Of course there could be a heart even if they were just friends. Just then, George looks at the chat and sees the flood of messages relating to the heart next to Dream’s name. He yanks his phone down and a flurry of red blood cells fill his cheeks.

“We’re friends. Friends can have that.” He musters between small giggles.

_ Right _ . Dream thinks. Then overthinks. He watches as George wipes his mouth with his porcelain hands. Oh god; if only he were there. He would turn off George’s monitor, and grab George’s wrist; then slowly bring it up to his mouth where he would gently kiss the tips of his fingers; then he’d slowly move his mouth up George’s arm, to his shoulders, but instead of swimming up the river, he would graze his lips down his chest, stomach, and downwards. Downwards until-

Dream feels himself harden and his eyes widen.  _ Oh god, what was I just thinking?!  _ He shakes his head and directs his attention back to the stream, snapping him back from his thoughts. Embarrassed, he pinches his arm. George is his  friend .  How could he have such ludicrous thoughts? He jolts his head back up to the stream.  How long had he been in this trance for?  He shivers and presses a hand against his chest, a failed attempt at calming his heart and nerves. He knows if he closes his eyes again he might never come out of that sultry daydream that  never should have happened.

”So, Dream. Are you ready for this?” George smirks playfully. Flashes of his dream flood his mind. George smirking, inching himself towards Dream. Closer, closer, closer- 

“I don’t think you are, George.” Dream quickly laughs.

”Why _wouldn’t _ I be?” George snorts.

Dream watches as George’s character hops across the continent, making its way towards the water over which the prison is located. Pandora’s Vault. George switches to the netherite pickaxe in his hot bar, just in time to catch the next wave of mining fatigue from the elder guardian.

”WHAT THE HELL-“ George yells. Dream can’t stop himself from wheezing, slapping his palms on his desk. George silently makes his way under the prison; to the nearest location to Dream, where he begins mining a block of black stone. 

“George do you have any idea how long that’s going to take-“ Dream says the broken sentence through his huffs of breath, still wheezing. 

George can’t help but laugh as well. “Not that long- I’ve got this.”

almost two minutes passes and the block finally breaks: Only after Callahan, Sapnap, and Karl all gather around him; threatening to stand in front of George as he continued to break it. 

George stares at the hole he had created, and sees a block of obsidian in its place. Dream begins wheezing again, yelling through gasps of breath. It was moments like these that made his heart flip. George starts laughing as well, in unison with Dream.

”I’m lightheaded-“ Dream manages to push it out before collapsing into laughter.

”How thick _is_ this damn thing?” He shakes his head on stream, his chat going wild.

Dream tries to calm himself enough to answer, but can’t.

”This isn’t even funny anymore” George smacks his face into his hands, still shaking his head. He ends the steam there.

____

A few hours fly by of games on the pc with everyone who had been on the smp. Bad and Skeppy joined the call for a short increment of time, but soon left out of embarrassment when Skeppy’s mic picked up Bad screaming “Language!” from the other room. Dream ate lunch in silence as Patches begged from the rug beneath the table. George called Dream back as he had begun washing his bowl out, ridding it of the evidence that he had eaten ramen.

“Hey.” George mustered out.

”Hey George” Dream smiled, feeling his stomach flip giddily. He knew why George was calling. “Are you gonna invite Sap and Bad to the call?”

”I already have.” Dream could hear George’s eye roll. Then a low chuckle emitted from both of their throats.

_ BadBoyHalo loves you muffinheads has joined the call. _

_ SappyNappy has joined the call. _

”Heyyyyy!” Sapnap yells.

”Hello!” Bad says in a cheery voice.

George and Dream reciprocate their energy.

”Sooo,” George continues, “All the flights are booked, what rooms are we staying in Dream?”

Dream laughs. “I have two spares. Bad and Sap can have them, you can have my room, and I’ll take the couch.”

“What? No!” George sounded flustered.

”Where’s the problem?” Dream laughed. He knew why George was upset, obviously.

“What do you mean what’s the problem? You can’t sleep on your couch, we’re going to  your house so shouldn’t you still get your bedroom at least?” George whined.

Sapnap was just enjoying the moment, and Bad was agreeing with George every few seconds, mumbling a ‘yes’ or a ‘mhm’.

”That’s exactly my point- you guys are guests in  my  house so shouldn’t I make you guys feel comfortable?” Dream argues back.

”Fair point.” George sucks in a breath.

”I mean I’m gonna have to agree with Dream on this one, solely because I want a comfy bed to sleep on.” Sapnap wagers. Everyone laughs.

”Fine.” George didn’t sound completely convinced, but by the sounds of it, he’d lost his energy to argue.

For the next few hours, the friends talked and laughed, visibly excited for what was to happen in two weeks.

“The fans are gonna go wild.” Sapnap chimes in.

“Imagine that, people liking Sap!” Dream yells into his speaker. They all break out into shouts of laughter.

After another hour or so, George confesses he has to hang up, because he needs his ‘beauty sleep’.

”You’re already so hot George, I’m afraid if you receive any more sleep and you’ll get too attractive.” Dream says flirtatiously.

George sheepishly responds, trying to sound unphased. “Oh yeah? Cant wait for the day to come when you can’t peal your eyes off of me.”

”Oh it’ll be more than just my eyes on you.” Dream blurts out.  _ Fuck. Why did I say that? _

Everyone else is silent. George shyly chimes in. “I’m gonna log off.” He sighs, finally chuckling right before he hangs up.

_ Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK. _

”Dream keep it in your pants! Gogy is shy!” Sapnap says, lightening the tone.

_Quick. Think of something._ “Just had to give him the usual one two before he leaves.” He forces out a laugh he hopes sounds realistic. Sapnap and Bad buy it, only because Dream has always been (somewhat) this way.

____

It was around midnight. Dream once again couldn’t sleep. He instinctly reaches for his phone, and dials George’s number. His hands start shaking.  What is happening with my body lately?  Dream feels a queasy sensation rising in his stomach, pushing up his lunch as well. Not a moment later he finds himself running towards his bathroom, slamming the door open and kneeling in front of the toilet. He starts hurling. After the longest minute of his life, he gasps for air; previously unable to obtain it. 

“Fuck.” He gulps down as much air as he can. Every part of his body is shivering. He feels so weak.

Dream carefully inched himself towards the medicine drawer of his cabinets, blindly searching for the thermometer. He feels something relatively that shape, and yanks it out. He snaps off the cap and places the cold metal under his tongue. No fever. He drops the stick into his sink, and presses his shaking hands against his cheeks, then forehead, then neck. Dream finally decides he needs to stand. Using the edge of the counter and the toilet seat, he lifts his heavy body up. Pressing his hands into the countertop, Dream stares into the mirror. His face is flushed red, a thin layer of sweat collecting on his brow. His hair is messy, some strands sticking to his skin. He feels... hot. He warily makes his way towards his bed again, and collapses in the warm sheets .  He looks forwards, his eyes eventually settling on his phone. He needs to call George to prevent another arousing dream. He finally musters up the strength to dial the number and press the green circle on his luminescent screen. _Ringing, ringing, not ringing._

His voice sounds raspy. “Do you have any idea what time it is, Clay?”

“Yes.” Dream mumbles feverishly. 

“Oh my god- Clay, are you okay?” The worry in his voice screams.

“I’m... I’m fine.”

“No you’re not,” he continues. “Seriously, are you okay?”

“I just puked. I think it might be from not eating dinner, or lack of sleep, or... I don’t know.” Dream’s voice is raw.

George sighs. “I swear to god Dream when I get there I’m going to-“

“To what, George?” Dream’s voice had a hint of desire in it now. His growing sexual desire towards George. _What am I doing?_

Dream heard a hitch in his voice. “Force you to do all that- and more.”

“Oh really?” Dream mused. _Seriously. What am I doing?_

“Yes.” George’s voice is muffled.

He can’t stop himself. “You’re so cute George.” Dream said with strong libado.

George huffed. “You’re such a tease, Dream.”

“ ‘S not my fault you make me want to tease you, George.”

He hears George suck in a deep breath. They stay silent for a few moments, before George breaks it.

“I’m going to hang up on you, you animal.”

“Oh? I’m an animal now? A wild, feisty beast?” Dream’s face flushed red at the thought. 

“Oh my god Dream.” George’s demeanor changed at this moment.

“What are you going to do when I get there Clay?” He continued, gulping down air in an attempt to stay calm. “When we’re staring at each other in the eyes? What are you going to do to me then?”

_ Push you against my bedroom wall. Our hot breaths fogging up the room. Then, as you’re staring into my eyes with lust, I’ll tilt my head and- _

“Tease you. Until you go crazy.”

George chuckles coyly. “Yeah, okay Dream. Goodnight.”

Dream snickers in spite of the conversation.“Just you wait George, just you wait.”


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are here! And they’re on crack. No but seriously it felt like they were while writing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! This chapter isn’t super gushy, but it’s pinnacle to the story. I need this. Build character. It’ll buff.

“Dream?” George’s hand cups his face, his lips curling into a bubbly smile.

“Yeah?” Dream smirks, trying not to squirm in George’s proximity.

George’s dark eyes light up with lust. “Are you gonna do it, or..?”

Dream leans forward, with the intention of placing his lips upon George’s. Dream runs his fingers along the back of his neck, and closes his eyes.

“Helloooo?” He snaps back into reality.

“Yes! Yes I’m here. Sorry.” He sheepishly mutters, his face now flustered.

“Seriously Dream? Do you remember any of the conversation?” George rolls his eyes. Discord calls like these light up his day.

“Oh, yes, yes. I heard every boring little thing you said,” Dream teased. “I just don’t care what you name your  netherite sword.  He couldn’t help but muse. George obsessed over every little thing. It was so cute.

“Really, Dream!” He fusses. “I tasked you with  one thing.  One thing!” 

Dream just lets out a snicker when he hears George’s exasperated voice. 

“Not cool, Clay. Not cool.” Shivers ran up Dream’s spine when he heard George call his name. He wondered what it would sound like if he were... never mind.

“Just name it I Love Dream.” He muses.

“Wow, really unique. And what might your weapons be named?” George tilts his head to the side. He only knew the half of their names, and the less embarrassing half at that. Dream hadn’t expected to tell anyone what the tools names were, let alone pull them out on a stream. “That is none of your concern.” Fake defensiveness sprung into his voice. George always acted like he hated his sarcasm, but deep down, Dream knew he loved it. 

____

Sleep wasn’t ever a hard thing for Dream to enact, if nightmares didn’t flood his mind as soon as he hit the pillow. Tonight was like all others, minus the wack weather; a normal yet unnatural thing in Florida. His bedroom window was gaping open, the curtains attached to the light rod swaying in the pulse of the wind. His friends had known what they’d be coming to, but Dream still worried. They had to hope the flights wouldn’t be delayed due to the heavy winds that Dream saw around him. Just as he noted the wind, rain started pouring down. Not sprinkling in a modest effort, but pouring. As if every ounce of moisture had to leave the cloud in that second. For a good few minutes, Dream just stood and stared at the ajar opening, watching as the liquid dripped onto his windowsill. He then decided closing it was the best idea, because he didn’t want any house problems before his friends’ arrivals. He knew he had mitigated the problem when he saw the rain worsen just outside his window.

Dream sits down at his island scrolling through Twitter and snacking on a Pop Tart. His timeline is filled with questions about the heart next to his name on George’s phone.  Hell if I know.  He thinks to himself. Suddenly, Dream hears a loud crash outside. He jumps up from his stool to go see what happened. A massive palm tree- the neighbor’s palm tree had fallen into their house. A shiver runs down his spine as he realizes they’re home. Without a second thought, Clay slips on his sandals and rushes across the street. Lucky for him, palm trees weren’t very thick, so he was easily able to maneuver over it. It had somehow managed to collide with the front of the house, and lodge itself into the front window. A wave of panic rushed through Dream.  There was only one person living in that house, and he was an elderly and very incapable man.  He cursed under his breath at the poor architecture that was crushed under the old palm. Dream crashed through the front door, looking for any signs of life.

“Hey!” He yelled through the debris. He hadn’t brought his phone with him, a stupid mistake.

“Hey!” A voice shouted back, coughing. Dream ran in the direction of the voice. In the next room, he glanced around, finally setting his eyes on a short, hunched over man. 

He was covered in drywall soot, frantically sifting through the debris.

“What are you looking for? Shouldn’t you be getting help?” Dream shouts, due to the loud rain panging against the kitchen tiles around him. This entire situation is unreal.

“My wife’s ashes. Her ashes.” His voice breaks. As Dream recalled, his neighbor’s wife died almost half a year ago.

He glances around, nothing but rubble in sight. “Where did you keep her last?” The old man lifts a shaky finger towards a fallen cabinet. His heart drops.  What if the urn had burst open? Most urns aren’t sealed well to begin with.  He shook his head in attempts to clear his mind. The urn had to be near the cabinet, which was conveniently set in the midst of the mess. If he had calculated this correctly, with the way cabinet swung open and all, the urn had to be either broken open on the ground in front of it or... he turns to his left. It had rolled under the dining table. Dream jogs over to the old wooden stand, and bends down to retrieve the glass bottle full of memories. He hands it over and helps guide the old man out of the house. 

“What am I going to do now?” The elderly man furrows his brow.

“Hey, hey. Let’s not think about that right now. We can go over to my house, call for some help, and everything will be okay. Easy fix.” This seemed to calm the fellow a little, as he looked to Dream with hopeful eyes. “I cannot thank you enough young man.” Hearing this, Dream’s heart flipped. He loved the way wise elderly folks spoke. “It’s no problem at all. Just doing what I can to help.” He ushered for the husband to follow him into his home, and called as many services as he could to come and assist. After all, Dream couldn’t do anything. He pulls out two mugs and pours some warm tea for him and his company. He can’t help but think of George, gingerly rubbing the side of his cup. 

____

After many hours of speaking to officials and explaining the situation, Dream’s house had finally calmed down. Silence settled again, with the meandering rain unwilling to let up. What was he going to do if his friends couldn’t make it to Florida? Or if they got stuck in Florida? He shouldn’t dwell on the topic. His friends would arrive in around a week, and everything would be fine. The rain is like this every year. Surely flights had gotten used to it by now. 

Dream spins on his heels and heads towards his bedroom. In no way, shape, or form was he going to get any sleep tonight, so he called who he always thinks to call.

He picked up almost immediately. “Hey Dream.”

“You would not believe what just happened to me George.”

At the other end of the phone, he could hear George sit up- out of bed. A hint of worry played through his voice. “What?”

Dream sighs. Everything happened so quickly, he could barely recall everything, now that he thought of it. “So it’s currently storming outside,” 

“Well, obviously. I can hear it.” George muses.” 

“So, my neighbor has had this large palm on his lawn for the longest time. I never quite understood why he kept the damn thing. It was miraculous how it stayed up for so long.” Dream rambled on. 

“What’s your point of this story?” George huffed, annoyed. 

“The tree fell, George.” 

“What?” Panic set in. “What do you mean  fell?”

“Well if you’d listen instead of patronizing me,” Dream grinned. 

George voices with a hint of saltiness. “Oh shut it.” 

He can’t help but laugh. “It fell on his house. I had to run through the storm, into his house, and sift through piles of debris for an urn. And then I-“ he drifted off. So much had happened, and none of it quite sunk in. “And...?” George urged him on. 

“And I helped him. And he was at my house for the longest time, and I had to tell the officials everything because the man was too distraught over his home being destroyed. All he could think to save was his wife’s ashes,” 

George fell silent for a moment. “Well I’m glad you’re okay, Clay.”

“Thank you George,” he smiles.

“So, does that mean there’s a setback in our plan?”

“No, no! Not at all!” Dream hurriedly blurts. 

George laughs. “Mkay,” he pauses, thinking for a brief moment. “I can’t wait to see you. In person, that is.”

“Me neither.” Dream didn’t know if he was ready or not, but either way, he was excited. 

“Well... it’s kind of late,” George says slowly. Dream hadn’t even thought about what time it was. For him, it was only 9. But it was 2 in the morning for George.

“Oh my god I forgot about time zones-“

George chuckles. “Yeah, Dream. Those rascals.”

“Sorry for keeping you up,” Dream whines.

“It’s fine Dream,” George says through grinning teeth.

Dream sucks in a breath. “Goodnight George.”

“Goodnight Dream.” 

He waits until he sees the screen go blank, listening to George’s breathing. He felt so safe, talking to George. Maybe friends just do that? Either way, he needs sleep. He lays his head down on the pillow. Holding his phone to his chest.

____

The next few days pass in a bit of a blur. A frenzy of tweets that came after Sapnap, Bad, and George announced they’d be at Dream’s house for the next few weeks, and a few teasers of the guest bedrooms on Dream’s part. 

The day had finally come. The day where Dream, George, and Sapnap would finally meet. Dream rubs his face, trying to wipe away the tiredness of his inability to sleep the night before. He couldn’t contain his excitement. Today, for the first time ever, his friends were going to meet him. In person. Not through a screen, or a selfie (to which he hadn’t ever sent). He slipped on a pair of black jeans and a Dream hoodie, so as to make himself stand out.  I mean come on, how obvious is me wearing my own merch? He slips on a pair of converse and jumps out the door, just barely remembering his keys. The entire drive Dream spends meticulously tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. No music is on, so he keeps to his own beat. The airport is around twenty minutes away. He’d see George, Sapnap, and Bad in twenty minutes. 

Dream hooks a sharp turn and pulls into the airport, almost missing his stop. He is ripped from his thoughts when he sees their planes landed, refueling and prepping for the flight back. He pulls into the nearest parking lot to the door, grabs his keys, and makes his way inside. 

The inside of the airport doesn’t look much different from the outside. The walls are still glass, the inside littered with nature. Dream waves through benches and planters, until he finds the gate at which the three of his friends had agreed to meet at. And then he sees them. Three men of relatively similar heights, nudging each other and laughing. Dream wonders how long it’ll take them to find him. He texts George.  ‘I’m here. Do you see me?’ George nudges Sapnap, and the two of them look at his phone. Sapnap then turns to Bad and says something. Sapnap then grins, all three of them looking around. Dream feels his heart racing. He laughs to himself.  This feels like a manhunt.  As if he could read his mind, Sapnap turns and yells into the airport. “Oh Dreeaaaammmm!” And when he means  yells , he means  yells. Dream’s face flushes red, as does George and Bad’s.  I agreed to this, didn’t I...  George and him make eye contact. His heart skips a beat as he watches George walk in his direction. He’d been caught. He decides to make this fun. Dream spins on his heels and runs the other direction. George, Bad, and Sapnap see this and start running in his direction as well.  Oh my god! Where do I hide?  He laughs as he weaves back through the benches and planters he had passed a few moments ago. A Minecraft manhunt. Not in Minecraft. Dream spins to his left, finding a smaller hallway littered with different restrooms and snack bars. Dream hurriedly sprints into the men’s restroom, his breath heavy from an adrenaline rush. His breathing hitches and he throws a hand over his mouth when he hears the bathroom door slam open.

“Oh Dreeeeaaaammmm,” Sapnap prowls across the room. Two more sets of foot prints quietly follow. Stalls start slamming open. Dream hadn’t locked his, and there’s no time for this now. Sapnap slams open his stall, and Dream jumps out and tackles him. The four of them start laughing hysterically.

“Why’d you run from us!” George says through hiccups of laughter.

Dream wheezes. “It felt just like a manhunt, I couldn’t resist.”

“You know,” George hiccups. “Sapnap had to ask someone if they’d seen a- and I quote- tall, hunky man in a lime hoodie, looking absolutely scrumptious-“ he breaks out into laughter again.

“A what!?” Dream exaggerates his vowels, still wheezing.

“Your laugh sounds even more like a tea kettle in person!” Bad teases.

Dream helps Sapnap up, and they exchange a huge bear hug. He turns to Bad and gives him a big hug, and then turns to George. His breath catches in his throat.

“Hey Georgie,” he winks.

“Shut up and get over here Dream.” He rolls his eyes and extends his arms. Dream picks George up and spins him around, ‘squeezing the life out of him’ as George pointed out afterwards.

“I feel like a paper clip Dream-“ he shakes his head, still bubbly from the laughing fit he and everyone had seconds ago.

“Can we go now? I’m sure all the employees are mad at us already.” Bad rubs his neck and gestures towards the door. 

They all decide it’s for the best that they leave. They receive tons of strange glances as they leave the airport, but reciprocate the gesture with a laugh; or in Sapnap’s case, a wink and a smile. 

“You are NOT sensible Nick.” George whines.

“C’mon Georgie, lighten up a little bit.” He whacks George’s arm with his hand, and smiles. “That was fun!”

Everyone shakes their heads in agreeance. 

They make it to the car and Dream gets in the driver’s seat. George Instinctly goes to the passenger, and Sapnap and Bad sit together in the back, chatting about something in a hushed manner.

“Gee thanks. The second I pick you guys up you’re keeping secrets from me.” Dream puts his car key in the key fob and starts the car. He then places his hand on the passenger seat and turns backwards, so he can see where he’s backing up. He glances every few moments to see George staring at him, blushing.

“Is there something in my face?” He smirks. 

“No, I just can’t believe I’m sitting next to you right now.” Everyone silently agrees with George. 

They had all been so excited to see what Dream actually looked like, and he did not disappoint. His sandy blonde hair was swept to the right of his face in a side part that pushed his hair up and over, in a voluminous wave. He had long, light brown eyelashes that sprung out of bright blueish green, downturned eyes. Light freckles dotted his perfectly tanned skin. His lips were nice and full, and always curved upwards into a cheery smirk. He had a very visible Adam’s apple, which led down to a muscular body; broad shoulders, large biceps, the whole shebang. He really was a sight for sore eyes. 

After drinking Clay in, everyone cleared their throats and faced towards the tree lined road. 

Dream pulled into his driveway, and gesturedtowards the house. “Welcome home boys,” he grins. It really was a nice house. Tucked away along a large and decorated road, Dream’s house had a nice stucco finish, which was painted a deep blueish gray. The trim was painted a paper white, and the front door was conveniently lime green.

“Woooow Dream,” Sapnap gestures to the door. “Self absorbed much?” 

Dream just laughs. “Go inside you dork.”

Dream helps carry in suit cases and bags. There was a lot of it, as the three were going to be staying in his house for round three weeks.  That’s cannon.  Dream thought to himself. He shows the boys around, to the kitchen, where the silverware and cups are, where their rooms are, and where Dream’s is. 

“In case we get lonely at night.” Sapnap pats Dream’s unmade bed.

He laughs. “Yeah Sapnap it’s always open to you.”

Everyone settles into their rooms, situated their bathroom spaces, and get comfy clothes on. They’d be staying there for a while, so for tonight it was okay to just order pizza; which they did, and thoroughly enjoyed. 

“Count on George to cut himself on your silverware!” Sapnap laughs. 

Dream is cleaning the cut with an antiseptic wipe and wrapping a bandaid around it. “I didn’t know I’d need baby silverware upon your arrival-“ Dream jokes.

George rolls his eyes and slaps Sapnap and Dream. “Ha ha, very funny.” 

“Are you really okay though George?” Bad asks.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” George looks down and blushes. Seeing Dream’s careful and caring side was probably going to be the highlight of his trip already. Maybe he’d hurt himself more for this kind of treatment.

After Dream cleans up the mess from the first aid kit, the four of them sit down and discuss what they’re going to do in the upcoming days. 

“If it doesn’t rain, we can go to the beach. If it does, we can stay here, or find some restaurant, or...” Dream trails off. “Are you guys even listening?”

“We just wanna go to the beach,” Sapnap pouts.

“I know but if it’s raining-“ Dream grins. “Shut up Sapnap you’re such a child!”

George laughs.

“I think the beach could be fun. But can we go to any tourist popular places?” Bad asks.

“I mean, the beach is as close as you’ll get to a tourist infested area, but I have a private one with my neighborhood.” 

“Ooh Dream’s fancy~” Sapnap pokes Dream’s shoulder.

“Sapnap, how is it that you’ve only been here for maybe an hour and I already want you gone?” Dream let’s out a low rumble of a laugh. Everyone else starts laughing as well. 

“Whatever. It’s settled then. Beach tomorrow.” Dream manages before Sapnap tips over his chair, and he breaks down, wheezing to the point of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spain without the s
> 
> I can’t wait for the next episodeeeeee
> 
> Also feel free to smash the kudos button, it helps me out a lot! Alsoooo, if you want: in the future I have two options for the ending. Option A would be, keep it mature audiences, ya know, that sorta thing, or just fuckin go tv ma on this bitch. Ya know? So if you would like the full blown thing or if you want the lighter version, please comment! Because I have one of the two written up which I will not say, but, yeah. Comment!
> 
> Other than that, I should be posting updates at least twice a week. When shit gets really good it’ll feel like one a day and most likely will be lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Beach Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to the beach to soak up the Florida sunshine. Dream has to convince George to go into the water, but once he does, George is glad he didn’t stay on shore.

Dream can’t sleep. He bores holes into his ceiling, as if that will somehow tire him out. Resentfully, he sits up; snatching and tossing aside his blanket in frustration. Dream doesn’t wanna make any noise as to wake his friends, so he tiptoes across the room to his own, creaking the door open to grab his AirPods off his dresser. Once he retrieves them he sets one hand on the face of the door and the other on the handle, as if to quiet the squeaking noise the hinges make. He then presses an ear to the door.  Nothing.  Dream lets out a sigh of relief, and sits back down on the couch. He scrolls through different songs on Spotify, but eventually gives up and navigates to YouTube. Dream ponders for a moment as the typing bar blinks absently on his dim screen.  All the Stars.  He types dismissively. He clicks on the music video and sets his phone on his chest, humming softly to the music. The song ends too quickly. He yanks his phone up and presses replay. Again, the song seems to pass by in a blur. Dream doesn’t feel even the slightest bit of tiredness. He clicks on the search bar once again, this time adding  1 hour  to the end. He clicks on the first video, and leans down onto the couch. 

_ Love, let’s talk about love; _

_ Is it anything and everything you hoped for? _

_ Or do the feeling haunt you? _

_ I know the feeling haunt you. _

_ This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know _

_ All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer _

_ This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know _

_ All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer. _

After what feels like mere moments, the video ends. Dream presses the replay button. He stares out his kitchen window, searching for the stars.  His stars. It was foggy, and the only thing visible was the moon. It wasn’t even a full moon, yet it had seemed so bright tonight. Maybe because it was the only thing lighting up the abyssal streets that he used to roam so freely as a child. Dream shrugs his shoulder and turns to lay facing the couch. Eventually, sleep finds him.

Dream jolts forwards, his eyes as wide as the sun. George is kneeling worriedly at his side. He tears out his earbuds and plops them into their charging case.

“Are you okay? You were tossing and turning, and murmuring something.”

“I- I’m fine. It happens to me a lot, it’s just a nightmare.”

Sapnap comes out from his guest room sighing. “Happens to the best of us, eh?”

“Yeah,” Dream mumbles. George doesn’t sound convinced, but shrugs it off.

George is a pretty sensitive person. He’s always mindful of what he says, and is always aware of his surroundings. This means he’s mindful of the people around him as well. Dream doesn’t know when the last time George was caught off guard, other than his playful flirts that always seem to send George spiraling into mock anger.

“Where’s Bad?” Dream spins his head around. Surely if he were here, he’d have interjected into the conversation to support George.

“He went out to get breakfast. No one felt like cooking so Bad volunteered to grab some McDonald’s.”

“Oh Bad,” Dream smacks then shakes his forehead in mock pity. The three of them laugh.

____

After what seems like forever, bad comes in with mounds of bags. 

“What the hell, Bad!” Dream laughs. He’s still sitting on the couch, forearms resting on his thighs. George immediately stands up from his previously knelt down position and grabs some bags from Bad’s arms. 

Sapnap snatches one up and looks at the contents inside. “Why so many?” He gestures with a sloppy hand while reaching in for a hash brown.

“Ahh,” Bad continues sheepishly. “I didn’t know what you all wanted.”

“You could’ve asked! This is a lot!” George cut in. 

Bad musters up a laugh. “As if all of us couldn’t finish this.” Everyone silently agrees, humming with delight as they dig into the food.

____

After a good twenty minutes of bickering about which beach to go to, the boys settle for the Gulf of Mexico. A neatly tucked away area, that buzzed with friendly faces and a stunning view. Dream guided Sapnap and Bad to the two spares, one of which they knew of but he was sure to drill it into their minds. George watched tentatively, wondering why Dream wasn’t helping him either. When he was done, he told George that in the duration of his stay, he could use Dream’s master bath. Apparently Dream’s entire room was to his disposal: his bedroom, office area, bathroom, closet; virtually everything. 

“How polite and hostly of you Dream.” George laughed. 

Dream just jostled his hair and smiled. “My everything is to your disposal, my liege.” The two shared a quick glance, and broke out into infectious laughter. Eventually, George made his way to the master bath to change. The first person to come out was Sapnap, who had- and Dream quotes- ‘speedran changing’. Apparently Dream’s habit of speedrunning various things had spread throughout his friend group. He couldn’t help but smile every time someone mentioned it. Dream gave him the once over: of course, on brand, he had black swim trunks with white stripes down the side, and a precarious flame over the right pocket.

“Did you get that custom ordered or something?” Dream chuckles lightheartedly. 

“No Dream, it’s called being popular. You’ll get it when you’re my age.” 

Dream wheezes. “I aspire to one day be like you.”

“A good choice for a role model!”

Dream rolls his eyes and strolls into the vacant bathroom. He watches his movements in the mirror as he slips off his shirt and sweats. He had been working out more as of recently, so he had quite a show of muscle to show off. He felt a pang of pride in his chest. His dedication had payed off well. He tugs down his boxers then slips on his lime swim trunks. With a smile on the right pocket of course. He couldn’t wait to see Sapnap’s reaction. He grabs his clothes off the ground and opens the door. Almost on que, Sapnap sprays water out of his mouth.

“You did not!”

“I didddd,” Dream laughs. His chuckles bounce off the walls, vibrating throughout the house. By now everyone is out of the bathroom. George had supreme shorts, and Bad had black shorts with a red lining. 

“We’re pathetic,” George hums sarcastically. 

“No, George. We’re on brand.” Sapnap interjects. 

“Yeah George. Brand.” Dream agrees.

Bad just laughs in the background at how silly the situation is.

They all grab tees and towels, and slip on their sandals to head out the door. Everyone has sunglasses on, in different positions on their bodies. Sapnap has shades over his eyes. Bad’s sunglasses are perched atop his head. Dream’s are hung on the shirt he threw on to drive. He said having his bare skin on the leather seats of his car felt uncomfortable, which was understandable. And George’s sunglasses were in his hands: he played with the absentmindedly, sometimes bringing an end up to his mouth to chew on. Dream sneaks a glance at George. His eyes are downcast, staring at his thumbs which are twiddling around each other.

“Did we remember sunscreen?” Bad speaks up from the back.

“Ahh, no one remembered any but I think I have some in the center console.” George sits up and nudges Dream’s arm off the island, and opens it. To his relief, there’s one full bottle. He reaches in and pulls it out, tossing it to Bad.

“You can handle it, since you’re the most responsible person here.” Everyone hums in agreement, so Bad tucks it away in his towel. 

____

Dream’s car pulls to a stop between a few tall palm trees and a sandy parking space. Dream yanks off his shirt, fanning himself from the heat. Then, as if on que, the four of them open the doors to Dream’s car (which, might I add, was a very nice collectible.) The four of them sling their towels and shirts over their shoulders, and make their way towards the beach. Dream locks his car from behind him and begins spinning the key on his index finger. Everyone is staring at them. The group of four was very different looking from one another, but all equally attractive. Bad was a sweetheart looking guy, who could draw positive vibes from anywhere; Sapnap was a hotrod who attracted virtually anyone under the sun; George was an English vision, an absolute sight for sore eyes; and Dream shined like the sun itself. The sunlight naturally reflected off their hair, and made their eyes look iridescent. It glimmered off every dip and bulge of muscle on their bodies. They truly made people’s eyes follow them, jaws drop, and scenes to slow. They just smiled and waved, saluted cheekily, or winked to some blushing faces. Dream found a nice open patch of dry sand near the water, and began spreading his towel out. He tossed his shirt down and strategically hid his keys in it. The other three follow suit, and sit down on them as well. Dream puts his hands on his hips, and nods his head towards the water.

“Come on, guys. We came to the beach to  swim .” Dream whines

“I did  not .” George mumbles, and runs his fingers through the steaming sand.

“Oh you have to though George!” Dream flashes a cheeky smile, practically shining. The other two friends hum and shake their heads in agreeance.

“George I can guarantee you the water is warm.” Bad replies happily. 

Without a second thought, Sapnap jumps up and runs towards the water, ushering for Dream and everyone to join him.

“Come on Georgeee,” Dream whines. 

“I still have to apply sunscreen!” George argues.

He grabs the bottle and busies himself, shooing Dream away. Dream doesn’t move. He crosses his arms and taps one foot against the grainy sand.

“Are you seriously waiting for me? I have to wait anyways for it to soak in.”

“Want me to help you, so you get it done sooner?” Dream genuinely means this, but it comes out so wrong. George starts blushing and immediately stutters out some illegible phrases. Dream just laughs.

“You are such a tease.” George shakes his head.

Dream smirks, and wavers George’s statement away as if he’d never said it. “Well? You didn’t answer me.”

“N-no!” George musters out.

“You hesitated.” Dream grins. “C’mon, lemme help you.” He bends down to grab the bottle. George instinctively grabs it, and lets out a halfhearted laugh.

“Dream you are seriously driving me nuts.”

“Isn’t that my job?” Dream grins, showing his pearly teeth.

“Ugh. Whatever.” He takes his thumb with sunscreen and swipes the bridge of Dream’s nose. “You’re gonna need some too, ya know.”

“Oh whatever, Georgie.” The nickname makes his stomach flip. He wonders if George feels the same. He rubs in the sunscreen and shrugs. “Better?”

“Yeah, I guess.” George mumbles absently. 

“Ready to go in?” Dream grins.

“No!” George replies quickly, with annoyance. 

Dream laughs. “I will literally carry you in. You better get up right now.”

“Dream,” George whines.

“No! You’re getting in!” They’re both laughing now, everyone around them blooming at what looks like a playful fight. Suddenly, a curvy blonde girl with a phone in hand strolls confidently up to them. “You wanna go swimming with me and my friends?”

“No, no-“ George replies quickly. Taken aback, the girl turns to Dream, who’s face rings the same response. It appeared she hadn’t been rejected much, as she huffed and walked away. Dream and George had a good laugh, which faded quickly when Dream threatened and attempted to pick George up. He knew he could, as he was much larger than George, but he thought it was so cute watching George squirm away, that he promised he wouldn’t do it if George subdued to him. The two ran towards the water in a movie scene esc way, and eventually caught up to Bad and Sapnap, who were playfully splashing each other in the waist deep water.

“Wanna go see the small reef? It’s a good but farther out, but it’s really cool! It doesn’t have any sharks, and there’s supposedly large conch shells out there.” Bad suggests. Intrigued by the idea of shells but repelled by the idea of being so far from the shore, George hesitates.

“Have any of you been there before?” George asks.

“I have,” Dream raises a hand.

“Shut the fuck up. You’ve been everywhere Dream.” Sapnap jokes.

“Language, Nick.” Bad rolls his eyes in annoyance, then quickly returns to his normal cheerful self. 

“So, Dream. Is it actually safe?” George asks.

“Of course. Especially if I’m there.” He stands in a superhero pose, and flashes a smile. George smacks him in the gut. As soon as he touches Dream, he feels a tinge of shyness again. Dream sure was eye candy. 

Eventually, the four settle on going only for a few minutes, solely to look for shells. They had all agreed that certain corals could be dangerous, so it was best not to linger especially since none of them had goggles. 

____

After what felt like forever, they caught sight of the reef. Teeming with life, George was surprised and delighted. He runs his hand through the water around him, and watches as schools of fish scurry away. A stingray swims past them, sending a jolt of fear through George, but quickly dissipates as he watches Dream reach out and stroke the flash of its top. It looked like Dream had been attuned to nature his entire life. He was able to interact with everything to naturally, and it came easily to him. George watches as Dream ducks under the water. He wasn’t paying attention, more so gawking at how well Dream was doing. Dream ducks his head under the water. He peeks around in search for the largest conch shell he can find; for George. George sits at the top of the water, wading just above the mounds of coral. He can touch if he moves just a few feet backwards, as there’s an incredibly shallow sandbar, but he wants to be near Dream, in case anything happens. He watches as Dream disappears in the colorful waters, and doesn’t come back up. As the seconds pass, George becomes more and more nervous. Sapnap and Bad aren’t paying much attention, instead splashing around at each other again. After what feels like forever, Dream comes back up, heaving.

“Got one!” He triumphantly raises a massive empty conch shell above his head. It’s easily twice the size of his hand, and his hand is significantly larger than anyone else’s in the group. The boys crowd the massive shell, praising its color.

“If we want it to stay this color, we’ll have to seal it tonight.” Everyone nods their heads, as if they all knew what Dream was talking about.

“George I got this one especially for you.” Dream winks at him. George giggles.

“How’d you know I wanted one so badly?” George jokes. He really did want one though.

“Just a hunch.” He shrugs his shoulders, and heaves the shell into George’s arms. George beams with pride. He had gotten the best souvenir from the heart of Florida. And he’d gotten it from Clay. He smiles and keeps messing around with the boys. Dream dives back down for a few more shells, so Sapnap and Bad can have one or have a chance at looking for one, and pulls up some nice sized conches; not as large as George’s, but still a good size. After what they assume is a few minutes, they head back to the beach. It appeared that everyone missed them, as when they were walking back to shore everyone had stared at them the entire time. It made George a bit uncomfortable, but the others were noticeably okay with it. It seemed this wasn’t their first time facing this. George sets his shell down on the corner of his towel, and beams at it. The four of them share some meaningless conversation before deciding to head home. George couldn’t wait to seal his shell, to keep the rosy pink tint the shell held when it was drenched in water. Dream shakes himself off like a dog, getting water all over George who was practically all dry already. He acts mockingly mad, but then breaks into laughter. The four of them decide to head out, and glance around at everyone’s disappointed looks. It’s not as if they weren’t at the beach all day: the sun was beginning to set so either way they were done with the beach. The boys drive home in the same seating they were before, this time Sapnap and Bad switching seats because Bad entered the vehicle first. They get home and seal their shells, and mess around for a half an hour before deciding to order food again. 

“We better go out to eat at least  _once_.” Dream rags on them. “I need to force you all into oyster shots.”

Almost simultaneously, Bad’s eyes light up. “Yes!” The two of them devilishly grin and watch Sapnap and George’s confused looks.

“You’ll see, you’ll see.” Dream answers their looks.

____

The boys eat pizza again, and decide to watch movies in Dream’s living room. They had purposely chosen terrible movies, so they could chat over them or make fun of them: they were essentially background noise for sparking conversations. Dream peers over to George, mid conversation with Sapnap about whether or not certain plugins should be allowed in Minecraft. He couldn’t help but smile. Bad comes strolling in front of them, dropping large bowls of popcorn in front of everyone.

“How many kitchen supplies do you _have_ exactly Dream?” Bad exclaims.

“Enough.” Dream laughs wholeheartedly.

The two exchange mock glances, then the situation evaporates into laughter. 

____

After around three movies, everyone seems completely slummed out. Bad is sprawled out on the recliner, sapnap had taken over the loveseat on the other side of the living room, eventually making his way over to cuddle with Bad. Dream and George are laying with their heads next to each other. George and Dream are the only ones awake; but not for long. Dream thinks.

“Dream?” He hears a soft voice next to his ear.

“Yeah?” He replies tiredly.

“Thank you for this. For everything.”

“Thanks for coming,” Dream replies lightly. 

The two of them turn their heads to face each other. George smiles, then yawns dismissively. The two of them fall back into blissful silence. Both awake, but none wanting to disturb the silence. It felt peaceful. Dream had wished he chose the corner of the sectional, in hopes they him and George may have shared a different position. After all, he couldn’t ask for much, as they were just friends. But, he still hoped. And he hoped George did too. 


	4. Reluctant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s go to a hotel,” they say.  
> “It’ll be fun.” They say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to deeply apologize for not posting for the past week or so. I’ve been slammed with exams and haven’t had time to post, much less post an update on how I’m doing. Hope you’re all well! This chapter may be a bit short but the next few should be really long and will be updated more often! It’s good to be back TvT

George wakes up first. He notes Dream’s head resting on the tufted pillow, with George’s own head resting on his shoulder. Everyone else was asleep except for Bad, who had been absently scrolling through something- presumably Twitter, on his phone. He notices George’s movements and smiles faintly. George smiles back and the two stare at each other for a few seconds, before diverting their attention to the boys next to them. Bad and George had both been resting on Dream and Sapnap’s shoulders’, platonically of course. Of course. George reminds himself of what’s going to happen today. If Dream can hold himself back for two seconds and stop being a flirt, George may be able focus on remembering what he needs to do. One day George needs to reprimand Dream, he thinks. Him and Bad eventually slip out of the room, taking in the fresh air and making their way down the hall to the kitchen.

It was nice and open, and had a vaulted glass ceiling. It looked immaculate. Him and Bad begin making different breakfast foods and piling their plates for themselves and the snoring boys back in Dream’s room.

Dream awakes with a shocking pain in his back. He hadn’t any idea as to when he fell asleep, but he knew he’d been in this position for a while. He glances around the room searching for George, but to no avail. All he could find was Sapnap’s peaceful self sprawled across a leather couch on the far side of the room. Dream throws his jacket off him and tiptoes to the bathroom. He knows how much Sapnap loves and needs his sleep. If he doesn’t get enough he’s grumpy the entire day; and Dream hates when he’s in such a stubborn mood. 

Dream tugs at the waist band on his sweats and pulls them down just enough so he can use the bathroom. He had to pee last night but refused to move on behalf of George. He shrugs the thought off as he finishes up using the restroom. He creaks open the door and walks over to his bed, dropping himself back onto his sheets and grabbing his phone to check Twitter. Apparently last night Sapnap had tweeted about hotel pools, which set everyone off in a frenzy. Dream didn’t have a pool, because he was often inside; not to mention he lived less than ten minutes away from the shoreline. Maybe they’d buy a hotel room as a joke for a night. Dream bookmarks the tweet and makes a mental note to bring it up when George and Bad come back in. 

After a good twenty minutes, Dream grows restless and pushes himself out of bed. He drags his feet along the hardwood flooring and makes his way towards the smell of food.

“Good morning, Dream.” Bad smiles at him and gestures to the table. “Hungry?”

George turns and notices Dream. He smiles and mouths the words  good morning  as well. Dream nods to Bad and grabs a plate, winking at George and mouthing  good morning  back. The two share a quiet snicker as Dream forks some waffles and eggs onto his plate.

____

Sapnap shovels bits of egg and bacon into his mouth, while Dream snacks on a chocolate chip waffle. Bad and George finished eating long before Sapnap even woke up, and the same applied to Dream just at a slightly later time. Dream simply felt bad, so he snagged a plate and tossed on his favorite food there. When Sapnap finishes his plate he wipes his mouth with his sweatshirt sleeve and grins at the three boys in front of him.

“Thanks Bad, thanks George,” he wiggles his nose in excitement.

“No problem. What’s your deal?” George laughs.

Sapnap glances at the clock and back up to his friends, assuming they’d follow his eyes. They didn’t. “Guys. It’s already noon and we haven’t done shit. What are we gonna do today?”

Just then, all four of them perk up, tossing brainstormed ideas around. After a few moments, Sapnap excitedly blurts, “What if we went to a hotel?

Dream mockingly scoffs. “Is my hospitality not enough for you?”

At this all four of them laugh, then begin searching for the  best  hotel around. 

The group finally breaks apart to pack up some things for the three day trip. All four of them were to stay with Dream in Florida for two weeks. It had only been maybe two days. They had plenty to do and plenty of time to do it. 

Dream paths himself from side to side, making his way around his room to gather clothes for the vacation on vacation. As he packs, he thinks about what George might like. He’s had this queasy feeling in his stomach ever since George arrived. It’s not a sickening queasiness, more-so a feeling of butterflies: As if he’s waiting to go on a scary roller coaster or something that would cause a spike in his adrenaline. Dream brushes it off as mere jitters because of the fact that this was his first time meeting his friends. He grabs a few extra pair of boxers and shoved them into the front of his bag. He didn’t bother bringing a shit case, but packed spares of certain clothing items; just in case  something happened.

Dream walks into his living room and sees three friendly faces, with bags slung over each of their shoulders. Dream was lucky he had lots of travel bags or his friends would be lugging around massive suit cases. Not fun. Dream whistles to everyone with a massive, slender fingered hand gesturing towards the door. Everyone chatters and heads to Dream’s car. Dream snatches his keys off his counter and heads out the door, scratching behind patches’ ear before shutting and locking it. He had texted his neighbors that morning and asked if they could watch over her. He was thankful they were home and so lenient, because they agreed happily. Dream hums as he walks over to the drivers side of his 1970 Plymouth Barracuda. If Dream was anything, he was a car fanatic. He’s owned countless cars in his lifetime (an unhealthy habit of his), and currently owns three vintage beauties; one of which being the barracuda he’s hopping in now. He pushes the keys into ignition and listens as the car roars to life, the engine humming lively. Dream smiles and turns the dial on the radio so music can blare through the speakers. Moments later, Dream decides he wants to play his own music. He quickly pairs his phone to his Bluetooth before taking off down the road with his friends to their paradise destination.

After a long moment of silence, Dream picks up his phone to search for music. George slaps his phone into his lap, and reaches to grab it. Unbeknownst, George touches Dream’s groin. Dream lets out a quiet moan, catching George’s attention. George’s face flushes a bright red as he quickly reels his arm back to his body. Dream bites his lip and hands his phone over to George. Bad and Sapnap didn’t seem to notice, but that didn’t make the moment any less tense. To make matters worse, Dream felt his pants start to tent a bit. He steals a quick glance at his sweats and quickly shifts his head away in embarrassment.  Why of all places did George have to touch him THERE?  He sucks in a deep breath and begins counting in his head, doing his best to calm himself down before George notices what he’s done. Easy enough. He darts his eyes around, checking every mirror. Rear view, side view, other side, in front; good. After what felt like hours of him scrolling, Dream finally hears a song play through the speakers of his radio. He recognizes the song vaguely, as her embers George has played it for him once before. He glances at his phone screen.  505 by Arctic Monkeys. Hmm. 

_ I’m going back to 505, _

_ If it’s a seven hour flight or a forty-five minute drive. _

_ In my imagination you’re waiting, lyin’ on your side, _

_ With your hands between your thighs. _

“505?” Dream asks George. “What’s that s’posed to mean?”

George shrugs. “I’m assuming it’s some sort of road? I don’t know I just really like the song.”

More seconds pass and the song jumps into an electric guitar riff, and the singer is now singing louder. 

_ But I crumble completely when you cry, _

_ It seems like once again you’ve had to greet me with goodbye, _

_ I’m always just about to go and spoil a surprise, _

_ Take my hands off of your eyes too soon.  _

Dream wonders what George is thinking about. He Instinctly tilts his head and shifts his eyes to George for a second, who seems to be staring right back. He quickly averts his gaze back to the road, making a mental note to look more aware.

Behind him, he can hear Sapnap snoring. He checks his rear view mirror and sees Bad is peacefully asleep against his seatbelt and Sapnap has managed to wedge himself against the door and the window, with one arm against the car door and the other resting in his lap.  _Weirdo_.  He can’t help but adore him. Dream’s stomach flutters with butterflies, seeing all of his friends so calm and collected; even if it meant they were asleep. He turns his head to George who is looking out the window. 

“Are you excited to go to the hotel?” Dream’s voice sounds unexpectedly hoarse; probably because he hasn’t spoken in a good thirty minutes, and he was still a bit tired.

“Yeah,” George hums along to the music. Dream smiles and directs his attention back to the road. 

____

After what feels like years, Dream finally pulls into the driveway of the hotel. He nudges George awake, who had drifted asleep around a half an hour ago. 

“Huh? Oh. Are we at the hotel?” He mumbles, trying to brush away the tiredness in his voice and the sleepiness in his eyes.

“Yeah, wanna come in with me so we can get the cards for the rooms?” He smiles. Seeing George like this is so cute to him. Like seeing a puppy yawn. 

“Mmm, sure.” George rubs his eyes and stretches in his seat. His shirt rises above his pant line and Dream catches a glimpse of hisstomach.  _Jesus Christ..._ he huffs and turns his head quickly. He feels breathless from such an innocent moment. When he looks back, George is staring at him with a slightly tilted head.

“Nothing,” Dream mutters, still flustered from the moment before.  Why did George make him so soft? _Stop!_ Dream tugs at the strings of his sweatpants and steps out of the car while George grabs his phone and closes the door as well. They walk together into the doors of the crisp aired hotel. Their shoes squeak against the newly washed tiled floors as they walk up to the large counter in the middle of the vast room.

“Hello, how may I help you two?” The receptionist looks at the two with beady, delighted eyes.

Dream looks at George for a split second, then turns back to face the woman behind the counter. “I booked two rooms under the name Clay Wastaken,” (Pronounced wuh steak in, but of course).

“Oh. How is that last name spelled?” She asks.

“W-a-s,” he pauses to let her type. “t-a-k-e-n.” 

“Fun last name. He must’ve been pretty happy to get it huh? Or is it originally his?” She gestures to George.

“Oh, no. No no! No,” Dream nervously laughs, his face now as red as a cherry. “We’re- we’re not like that. We’re just friends.” He turns to George who is biting his lip and covering his face as much as humanly possible. His cheeks are also packed full of the color red.

“Oh! My mistake. Sorry!” She quickly apologizes.

“You’re fine! Don’t stress it.” He responds while rubbing the back his neck.

George is looking down at his feet, shuffling them nervously. Dream nudges his arm and smiles.

“You wish you were mine,” he jokes. This only makes George blush more.

“Oh my god. You are such a flirt.” He smacks Dream’s arm, still blushing and kicking his shoes against the ground.

The receptionist flicks her eyes side to side, between the two.

“Mmhmm. Okaaay,” she turns around to head into a room behind the counter. When she leaves, Dream tugs at George’s shirt and starts wheezing.

“Georgieeee~” He whispers into George’s ear. George squirms and waves his hand in front of Dream’s face in an attempt at shooing him away.

“Shut up Clay.” He murmurs while his back faces Dream. It wasn’t often he heard George say his real name, but when he did, his heart did flips.

The receptionist comes back with four keys. Two are a teal color with the symbols C147 and the other two are a deep turquoise with the symbols C148. They were right across from each other, so it’d seem. Dream mockingly grabs George’s hand and tugs him towards the door. George laces his fingers in between Dream’s and reluctantly follows, face still burnt up.

Dream jerks Sapnap’s door open and shakes his shoulder.

“What do you want?” He replies with sass.

George growls. “We’re here, you moron. Now say that to me again and you’re sleeping outside tonight.” This wakes Bad up, who happily yawns and wiggles his fingers before opening his door to stretch his legs.

“Come on Sapnap. Don’t be such a downer.” Bad grins.

Dream and George can’t help but smile whenever Bad says things like this. Even Sapnap eventually starts to beam, proud that he has such a sincere friend. 

The four boys carry in their minimal luggage and make their way to an elevator. The four of them hear a light piano noise and an elevator slowly opens. They all squeeze in and push the button to floor 3. The ride up is about a minute, but it feels like two seconds. Dream and George are pressed tightly up against each other in the back corner of the elevator. Their hands brush against each other and Dream feels George’s fingers curl into a fist. George isn’t exactly short, but Dream definitely has more muscle, making him appear nearly twice the size of him. _Cute_. The door opens and all four of them file out with relief. A few other guests push past them and into the elevator, making George stumble a bit and grab Dream’s arms for support. In instinct Dream wraps his hand around George’s forearm to steady him further. When he finally regains his balance, George looks up at Dream and shoots him a nervous smile. Dream’s heart flutters as he slowly pulls his arms away from George; he didn’t want to look weird holding his arm for so long. Sapnap and Bad are nearly ten steps ahead of them, already in pursuit of the two rooms. Dream and George hustle to catch up, only approaching as Bad and Sapnap reach the first door. They stop and stare at Dream intently.

“The key?” Sapnap asks.

“In my pocket. Who’s rooming with who?” Dream replies nonchalantly.

Sapnap flashes Dream with a look of surprise. “Oh, I didn’t even think about that. Who do you wanna room with, since you bought them?”

“I don’t care,” Dream gestures around the group. “I’ll take whoever. I love you all equally.” He mockingly places a hand over his heart in a notion that earns a smirk from nearly everyone there. Bad smiles his usual smile and replies “Why thank you, Dream!”

The four of them laugh for a few moments before returning to the task on hand.

“I’ll room with Dream if you two wanna go together.” George points between Bad and Sapnap.

“Works for me,” Sapnap shrugs.

Dream passes the two turquoise cards to Bad and Sapnap, who snatch them up and open their door. Dream crosses the hall, handing George a teal card between his index and middle finger. Dream clicks the door open with the censor key and makes his way to the bedroom. It had two queen sized beds and in between a small nightstand with two moveable lamps. In front of the beds is a massive tv and a card taped to the front with the wifi password. Behind them now was a small kitchen, with a couch on the opposite wall. Next to the couch was a door to a large bathroom with a stand up shower and a double vanity.  Nice . Dream tosses his bag onto the first bed and throws himself down into the clean white sheets.

“I know I’ve already messed up the sheets on this bed, but which one do you want?” He mumbles, face down in the sheets.

“I’ll take the window bed. It looks like you’re going to fall asleep in that one any minute.”

“What can I say? Hotel beds just hit different.” Dream shrugs against the mattress.

Dream hears George laugh to his right. “You’re not entirely wrong.”

George crosses the room and jumps down on the bed next to Dream. His head is a mere foot from Dream’s. He feels his heartbeat race; he can hear his blood pulsing in his head. The rosy tinge of George’s cheeks and lips is enough to drive Dream wild. George is so much more vibrant in person. He turns his head ever so slightly to catch a better glimpse of George. His hair is sprawled across his forehead; his eyes are closed, with only long, dark eyelashes flowing out from the lids. His lips are soft and emotionless. He looks peaceful. Dream knows he can’t stay here long, or he might do something stupid because of an erotic dream he had a few nights back. _Stupid_. He repeats the word in his mind.

“D’you think Sap and Bad’ll wanna go somewhere today? There’s not much time left so if we wanna do something we’d better do it now.”

The two head out their room and over to Bad and Sapnap’s. George knocks on the door, then goes in seconds later; not waiting for a reply. 

“Do you guys wanna go anywhere today?” George makes his way over to the nearest bed; Sapnap is sprawled out on it, scrolling through something on his phone.

The bathroom door clicks open to reveal Bad, who walks out and turns to face George. “We should go to some tourist locations. I’ve heard of a few good ones.”

Sapnap jumps up from his spot on the bed. “We need to go to Dick’s Last Resort!” 

“What’s- LANGUAGE!” Bad whines.

Sapnap explains, ignoring the second half of Bad’s comment. “The entire restaurant is based off of people being rude to you. It’s awesome.”

“Gee, why don’t you apply there, Sap?” Dream mocks Sapnap.

“I totally should!” Dream stares at Sapnap, unsure of whether or not he could actually be serious about this.

“Whatever. Let’s just get ready and meet back up in around a half an hour.” George rolls his eyes and turns to go back to his room. Dream laughs and absentmindedly follows. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dream closes the door behind him. George is already sifting through his things, pulling out an piece of clothing every few seconds. Dream watches him as he pushes a small, rectangular box further into the bag. _What is that?_ The box was a faded yellow, and looked to be a bit shiny. It wasn’t small, maybe half a foot in length, a third to quarter of a foot in width, and maybe two inches tall. Dream had a vague idea, but scratched it off because he didn’t think George of all people would have that kind of item in his bag. Dream crosses the room and starts rummaging through his own clothes. Then he comes across it. Dream had brought tissues and lotion with him in case he had a... restless night. His tissue box looked like the box in George’s bag, but Dream’s was a light purple. _Why would George bring **that**_ _? Did he have a reason to cry or...? Did he have erotic fantasies of someone here?_ Dream’s eyes widen at the thought. If Dream was correct and he had brought the tissues for that reason, he most likely had photos of the person on his phone. But George didn’t have any crushes that Dream knew of. And most definitely not any celebrity crushes. Maybe, just maybe George knew he was going to be crying. He was an emotional person after all. Dream tries to brush it off as him just being inappropriate and grabs a tee and black jeans, along with a large black hoodie. George peers over at Dream and gestures his head towards the bathroom.

“If you wanna start changing now, I’ll go into the bathroom.” He half asks.

“Works for me. I’ll just have to be quick.” Dream laughs.

At this, George strolls to the bathroom and clicks the door shut. Dream sits down on the bed and ruffles his hair for a moment before taking off his sweats. After pulling on his jeans and struggling with the buttons, he tugs off his shirt. Dream hears the door click open and throws his shirt haphazardly over his chest. George quickly shuts his eyes as he blurts apologies and turns around. 

“I-I’m gonna go back into the bathroom now.” He stumbles back into the tiled room, covering his face. It takes Dream a moment to soak in the situation; he finally blinks a few times and realizes he’s blushing profusely. He swiftly pulls his shirt over his head and tugs it down over his chest.

“You can come out now.” He mutters, still flustered over the situation. It’s not like George hasn’t seen him shirtless before. This just, it felt different. Maybe it was because they were only shirtless under water? Visions of a soaking wet George waist deep in water flood his mind. _Okay, so maybe this was better._ In an attempt at hiding his face Dream climbs into his hoodie as well. He didn’t need it right now, but it gave his face time to cool off. Dream slips on a pair of socks and some converse shoes while sneaking a peek at George. He was wearing black sweats and a white Supreme sweatshirt. The cuff of the bottom of the sweatpants had been pulled half way up his calf to reveal white Nike socks.  _ Eww, do I have a calf fetish?  _ Dream covers his mouth to muffle his concerned laughter.

“What?” George turns to face him.

“Nothing, nothing. Just thinking of something funny from earlier.”

“Oh. Okay.” He turns and grabs a pair of sunglasses. Seeing George do this made Dream (for once in a lifetime) remember his own. He bends over his bag and unzips the front pocket to grab his own, then simultaneously grabbing his wallet, phone, and keys off the dresser in front of the bag. He waves his hand for George to follow suit, and they walk out the door to Sapnap and Bad’s room.

“Nick, Darryl, are you guys ready? Dream’s voice happily echoes through the room.

“Just about,” he hears a voice calling from the bathroom. The door creaks open and Bad walks out.

“Where’s Sapnap?” George questions.

“Right here. Glad you noticed me.” Sapnap punches George’s arm, then lifts his own to place it on George’s shoulder. George shrugs it off and crosses his arm, but Sap just throws it back up.

“Okay kids, let’s go.” Dream rolls his eyes while twirling his keychain on his pointer finger. Bad laughs and walks side by side with Dream, chatting about how annoying of a roommate Sapnap can be.

The four boys reach Dream’s car, stepping into different spots.

“Georgeeee, give me the front! You’ve had it the entire timeeee!” Sapnap whines. Bad giggles and steps into the back seat. He seems fine.

“Sapnap, children sit in the back.” George shoots.

“HE REALLY DID ME LIKE THAT-“ Sapnap’s jaw drops. Dream starts wheezing and slaps his knee, bending over and grabbing the driver’s door to steady himself. George steps into the passenger and shuts the door, flicking his clout goggles over his eyes.

“A real smoke criminal.” Dream musters through imminent laughs. He taps the top of his car and slides into the driver’s seat. Sapnap says nothing as he gets into his own seat behind George.

“I’d strangle you if we weren’t in public.” He evilly laughs before picking his phone up out of his lap, and turning it on to scroll through posts on Twitter. 

The drive to the restaurant is silent, with only a few hiccups from Bad. Dream wonders what George’s hiccups would be like. Dream’s sound exactly like his horse impression, which is... weird, to say the least. He pulls into a parking spot in front of the building and yells “Rockstar parking!” Before climbing out of the car. Everyone exits the car and groups together in front of it before making their way to the opening. Dream holds the door open for all of them, and they all make their way to the hostess stand. 

“What do you fucking chads want.” She looks the four of them up and down.

“Umm, a table for four please.” Dream turns to Sapnap, unable to kee a smile from his face. Bad is covering his face behind them.

“Of course Sapnap would choose  _ this _ of all places.” George laughs.

“Only for Bad,” he reaches his hand up to stroke Bad’s cheek, only to be swatted away.

“Follow me weirdos.” The hostess haphazardly grabs some menus; some kids, some adults.

The four take their seats, awaiting snarky remarks.

“So like, are you guys all dating or something?” She asks.

“Ehm, no! No.” George replies quickly.

“Yeah. Mmhmm.” The hostess pulls some hats out of her apron and starts writing on them. Dream watches each one get placed on everyone’s heads.

Bad’s reads, “Shhh... they think I’m str8”.

Sapnap’s reads, “I broke my wrist watching Magic Mike”.

George’s reads, “Still waiting for my British balls to drop”.

And Dream, well- he wasn’t allowed to take his off. But everyone broke out into laughter when his was placed on his head; more so than anyone else’s. George had blushed when he saw the hat as well, still laughing but covering his face.  _ What the hell? This hat is gonna be the death of me. _ Dream turns to face everyone and throws his hands into the air. The waitress throws some straws at them and mumbles “Fuck the turtles I guess.” The table bursts into laughter as the waitress walks away, dropping their menus to the floor. Dream uses his foot to drag the plastic papers towards his chair, then picks them up and passes them to each of his friends. George and Dream’s hands touch as he passes one over. George shows no emotion, but Dream’s face betrays him. Usually he’s not like this. Dream quickly unfolds his menu and holds it up to his face in attempts at hiding his immense blushing.

“Wow, you’re really invested in finding the best meal aren’t you Dream?” George laughs.

“Haha, yeah. If Sapnap says this is a great restaurant I really wanna test it.” Dream laughs nervously. 

George’s leg brushes against Dream’s, causing him to flinch from the sudden touch. George leans back in his chair to look at him, causing Dream to cock his head swiftly to the right to avoid eye contact. He hums to himself hoping George has given up on his advances.  _ George looks really good today.  _ Dream thinks back on what he saw in George’s bag earlier. If Dream’s suspicions were correct, there was a tissue box. Earlier he was sure it was, but still: Why would George do that  here of all places? Nevermind.

“Ahem?” George nudges Dream.

“Hmm?” Dream looks up from his menu to see the same waitress staring at him impatiently.

“Your drink?”

“Oh. Ahh, I’ll just have a coke.” Dream absentmindedly taps the table while the waitress writes the order on her notes.

The rest of the dinner goes by uneventful, with a few hilarious moves from the waitress to which the four laughed hysterically at; but other than that, nothing. Dream finishes his food and offers to pay the bill. After a few complaints and groans, Dream whips out his card and tosses it onto the payment tray.

“Well thank you, Dream” Bad smiles.

George shifts in his seat to half-face Dream. “Thanks, Dream.”

“That was poggers of you,” Sapnap laughs.

“It’s no problem guys. Really. You’re all staying with me so I guess I’m just being a good host,” Dream laughs. “You guys have to give me five stars now.”

“Bribery!” Sapnap yells.

The entire table erupts into whoops and laughter.

“Did-did it work?” Dream stutters out between wheezes. No one speaks but everyone nods.

“Yeah, keep it up Dream.” George giggles and playfully punches Dream in the arm.

Dream gets his card back and everyone stands and makes their way to the exit.

“Hope you get hit by a bus when you leave.” A waitress caws after them. The four laugh hysterically again before pushing open the doors to the sidewalk.

The humid air smacks Dream in the face as soon as he gets outside, along with a downpour of raindrops.

“Oh come on.” Dream moans.

“Guys! GUYS! We should go somewhere else near here! We can walk!” Bad says excitedly.

“Bad, I’m already cold. I’m only wearing a tee.” George shivers.

“Oh, here then.” Dream peels off his dark black sweatshirt and hands it to George.

“No, no Dream. Then you’re gonna get cold.” George whines and pushes the material back to Dream.

“George, I live here. I’m used to this. And besides, I never get cold.” Dream quickly musters out.

After a long moment of hesitation, George yanks the sweatshirt out of Dream’s hands and pulls it over his head. It’s incredibly big on him, and Dream can’t help but beam at the sight.

“What?” George grunts.

“Nothing. It’s just, that sweatshirt is so big on you.” Dream laughs.

“Oh come on! Leave me alone!” George punches Dream in the arm.

“You look kinda cute, not gonna lie George.” Sapnap playfully flirts.

Bad chuckles, toying with the strings of his jacket. “George, I think you look great.”

“Thanks, Bad.” George mumbles. 

The others eventually get over cute George and focus on where to go next, but Dream can’t get George out of his mind. Thoughts of him in Dream’s sweatshirt drove him wild. And taking it off to reveal a soaked exterior, with goosebumps lining freezing skin that Dream could warm with his own body. He gets lost in his thoughts. George takes off the sweatshirt, which is now drenched in cold water. He rings out the sleeves and smiles weakly at it whilst holding it in front of him.

“Well, what do you want Dream?” George nudges Dream’s shoulder.

What do I want? Dream looks George up and down, taking in his drenched shirt from the downpour.  _I want your hands to graze down my stomach. Outlining every muscle; and going downwards. I want your lips on my neck, parting slightly so you can sink your teeth into my skin, and let your tongue wander my planes, slowly lapping wherever it sits. I want you. _

“I’ll just go wherever. I’m not picky.”

“Gee. Thanks for the help.” George rolls his eyes.

Dream is suddenly struck with a reminder. “Oh! My hat!” Dream prays it hasn’t been washed out by the downpour and takes off his hat to read it. Dream can barely still make out the words, but is still able to. “My hair isn’t the only upright thing on me ;)”. With an arrow in parenthesis pointing to the left that read “Reason:”, where George had been sitting in the restaurant. 


End file.
